Ausente
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Este amor va a marchitarse, porque no te dignas a alimentarme, y te vas hiriendo mis sentimientos, tangible dentro de mis pensamientos.Oneshot. AsumaXShikamaru.


**Resumen: **

"_Quiero recordar cada cual fueron tus detalles,_

_La esencia que enerva mis sentidos _

_En las noches solitarias _

_Cuando tú aroma no me alcanza_

_Las caricias vanas que dominaron mí buen juicio _

_Y cegaron mis sentidos _

_Preso de este delirio_

_Y no te encuentro…_

_Este amor va a marchitarse _

_Porque no te dignas a alimentarme_

_Y te vas hiriendo mis sentimientos_

_Tangible dentro de mis pensamientos."_

**Disclaimer: **Shikamaru ni Asuma me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

**Ausente.**

Nara Shikamaru era un tipo pesimista, no existía nada en este mundo que despertase su interés, excepto contemplar la inmensidad del cielo repleto de nubes acolchonadas. Equiparadas a un tono afiliado a un blanco inmaculado.

Extrañamente ese armonizarte paraje despertaba un insospechado interés en su persona, Delineándoles con sus pupilas castañas, sin perder ni uno sólo de sus ligeros movimientos. Atrapado en ellas, y ahora mismo, en la etérea búsqueda de algo más que su calmo rodar.

—"_Shikamaru… ¿Qué vez en esas nubes?" — Recordaba aún entonces__,__ muy claramente__,__ su pasiva voz llamarle. Mientras se dignaba no muy entusiasmado a contestarle._

— "_Nada" — Hablo y luego callo. Retornando su mirada en la celeste coraza._

_Entre tanto que, su sensei andaba a paso lento hasta él y tomaba asiento a su costado. En la amplia banca de madera dónde el chuunin solía ir y vararse, cada vez que tenía la mínima oportunidad de hacer de su aligerado pasatiempo su propio Edén._

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin inmutarse por nada, contemplando de forma mutua la belleza que se desprendía armoniosamente ese día. Mientras tanto__,__ Asuma rebuscaba de entre los bolsillos de su opaco chaleco las que fueran sus últimas reservas de tabaco. Hallando con suma sorpresa que ése era su último cigarrillo dentro de la cajetilla. _

_Suspiro__,__ un tanto desilusionado, por dos simples y vánales razones. _

_La primera. _

_Se remitía a sus ansias por degustar una larga ronda de ellos__,__ ahora que__,__ estaba en su día libre. Despreocupándose de todo lo demás habitable del monótono mundo__,__ en compañía de su alumno predilecto. _

_Y la segunda._

_Era que se había prometido así mismo parar su mal hábito, pero tristemente no había hecho más que empeorarlo. Quizás se debiera a que en aquellos días de su vida__,__ solo la adictiva obsesión a dicha droga era la única forma en la que conseguía tranquilizar sus nervios__,__ y apaciguar sus dudas._

_Nara observo de soslayo a su instructor. Con el cigarrillo en la mano. Ya sin el mismo ánimo con el que le busco instintivamente en sus bolsillos__,__ hace solo un instante. _

_Sin embargo, no importaba la forma en la que había parado en seco sus movimientos, no estaba del todo tentado a resolver el porqué, ya que en ese instante, la presencia de su asesor no le era del todo grata._

Fue más o menos un año antes, cuando inesperadamente las cosas se complicaron entre ellos dos. Todo a excusa de que había comenzado a desarrollar un incierto sentimiento de amor, hacia el hombre que yacía en aquel tiempo a su lado.

Las razones que le conllevaron a sembrar dicha emoción poco le importaban. Aquello era una resolución por demás complicada, que le daba punzaciones migrañosas en la cabeza.

"Problemático" era la palabra con la que le distinguía sin presunciones, anteponiendo más que nada su sentimentalismo por sobre su razón.

Al principio, quiso creer inequívocamente que se debía a una admiración nacida de crecer cómo su pupilo, tras graduarse de la Academia ninja. Después de todo, Asuma era muy atento con él, e incluso, era innegable no entrever que del equipo_ InoShikaCho_, Nara era su alumno favorito.

Sarutobi siempre denotaba estar más atraído por indagar en la actitud desinteresada del moreno, que detenerse a pensar siquiera un instante en los problemas románticos de Ino o alimenticios de Chögi. Él había sido la primera persona que no le tachaba de inútil, vago e ineficiente; fue y sería siempre en su corazón, el primero que lograba ver más halla, a través de los cimientos de su alma. Alentándole cada vez más con sus sinceras palabras, y otorgándole, sin reservas de modestia, el título de genio y estratega.

Tal vez fuera esa irrefrenable devoción- que un hombre experimentado, maduro y respetable, destinaba a un novato- la que despertó una leve llama de amor en Shikamaru.

En un comienzo se decidió por mantener oculto, en lo más profundo de su alma, ese inocente deseo que profesaba desinteresadamente por él, más el destino deparo para ambos algo sumamente inevitable.

Solo cuando llego la tarde, tras la llegada del equipo diez de una exhaustiva misión- que les mantuvo fuera durante cinco días- fue cuando se dio pie a un leve acercamiento entre ellos.

El grupo iba conversando animadamente de camino a casa, luego de reportarse ante Tsunade- sama. Traspasando el curvo puentecillo de madera barnizada. Bajo el cielo que se teñía de rosas y naranjas colores, a lo largo de su infinita amplitud. Asomándose una suave brisa mecer sus abundantes cabelleras e indumentarias, dándoles una refrescante bienvenida.

Ya ni los niños jugando con _kunais_ de plástico, ni las madres llamándoles entre vociferantes gritos, perduraban en las cercanías, tan sólo, se lograba percibir la armonía de un poblado vacío e inexistente de gente. Aislado y totalmente desolado.

Para abrir paso a la vida misma, que se esparcía con mayor libertad por doquier.

La cristalina agua corría murmullarte bajo el puente, y los botones de cerezo comenzaban a abrirse a la primavera, por entre los verdosos campos que rociaban un puñado de hojas esmeralda.

Sobre los altos techos los perezosos felinos dormitando gozosamente. Convirtiéndose en los únicos que les avistaron tras su repentina llegada.

—Bien, les veré luego — Refirió Asuma. Echando a un lado la colilla del cigarro. Aquella que molió con la punta de la sandalia hasta reducirla a polvo.

—Ok ¡Nos vemos Asuma- sensei! — Atendió la rubia con una gran sonrisa en los labios, para luego pasar y llevarse del brazo a sus compañeros, quiénes sólo tuvieron tiempo suficiente de balbucear algo a su profesor torpemente. Segundos antes de ir en reversa, casi a tropezones.

—Shikamaru — Le llamo la voz del mayor, atrayendo de inmediato la mirada del susodicho.

— ¿Qué te parece si te bienes a jugar una partida de _Shogi_ en mí casa?

En otras circunstancias, la noble invitación que le hubo tendido cordialmente su maestro podría haberle tentado, y habría aceptado casi sin pensar. Para Shikamaru no importaba el sinnúmero de ocasiones que se postulase victorioso ante él, seguía disfrutando de una armoniosa tarde en su compañía. De esa afable estadía juntos. Por pequeños que fueran los instantes. Para nada halagado de verle caer casi siempre derrotado, desde que fue él mismo quién le introdujo en el mundo de las piezas de tablero.

Pero estaba vez, no se estaba completamente seguro de querer aceptar.

Titubeo, minutos antes de asentir con la cabeza, cediendo una vez más a sus sentimientos. Incapaz de negarse a todo aquello que se relacionase con él.

Entendía perfectamente que de entrada aquello estaba mal, e inevitablemente no conseguía cobrar razón de sus actos… pronto se arrepentiría de su debilidad, mientras tanto, aquel nefasto momento no se avecinaba a su vida no pondría limites entre ambos.

Tomando su decisión le siguió solemnemente. Dejando atrás a sus amigos. Aquellos que ya no podían inmutarse por ello, al reconocer- como parte de su cotidianeidad- lo mucho que ambos disfrutaban jugar en toda ocasión que se les presentase.

Nara se despidió con un ligero ademán en la mano, para ir y perseguir la estela del hombre al que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza, de su mente y de su corazón.

º

La vivienda en la que solían jugar no representaba nuevo para él, era modesta, tradicional e indudablemente olía a tabaco… a la esencia de Asuma.

Era pulcra e impecable, tanto que parecía broma pensar que el ex guardián del Sr. Feudal se tomaba su debido tiempo para limpiarla, cuando siempre se hallaba atiborrado de una misión tras otra. En todo momento.

Shikamaru tenía sus sospechas, y antes de que se detuviera a indagar en ello, ya se encontraba sentado delante del tablero, eligiendo cautelosamente su primer movimiento. Ante la mirada fija de su coparticipe, quién momentos antes de iniciar el ritual de costumbre, llevo hasta sus manos una taza de te verde, que muy cuidadosamente el joven coloco a su costado, para no ensuciar.

— Hoy te lo estas pensando demasiado — Soltó Asuma, al espetar que no terminaba de empezar.

Obteniendo prioridad de encender un cigarro. Al cual condujo hasta su boca, con tal de degustarle. Saboreándole gustosamente, y asemejando que de la cosa más exquisita del mundo se tratara.

Y tomando de el la primera bocanada de dicha nicotina, dejo escapar el humo- de entre sus labios- lejos de su pupilo. De modo que no le incomodase, al prever lo mucho que detestaba aspirar de aquella hedionda nube de humo.

Solo tras unos segundos recibió de parte de Nara una tajante mirada, a manera de respuesta. Contemplando seguido de ese maltrecho gesto, lo que fuera un torpe movimiento por parte suya, que le dejó el camino libre para obstruirle el paso dentro del juego.

Aquello sorprendió de sobremanera a Asuma y tenso por completo a Shikamaru, no podía evitarlo, el solo hecho de tener sus orbes posadas sobre de él le intimidaban. Se sentía escaneado por ellas. Presintiendo que le desnudaban desinhibidamente, y que exponian por completo su alma entera.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía eso, regularmente era abochornado por recibir cada una de sus palabras y miradas, pero nunca a tal punto de perder la compostura o el juego.

—Quizás deba ir a casa a descansar — Entablaba. A la vez que viraba la mirada, para finalmente erguirse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo malo? — Le imito su maestro, reincorporándose del suelo, y posando una mano sobre el hombro del menor, una vez se postro a su derecha.

Aquel casto gesto elevo extraordinariamente los latidos del ninja de las sombras al máximo, y perturbado por su repentina cercanía- que le cohibió al grado de no ceder su mirada a la suya. Temeroso de perderse en aquellos orbes oscuros y no retornar nunca más- aparto su hombro abruptamente de él, en un acto de indiferencia que desconcertó al _jönin._

Asuma sabía de antemano que Shikamaru era indiferente e impasible algunas veces, pero para nada descortés, así como lucia en ese momento.

Ahora mismo se hallaba frente a un joven bastante desconocido para su persona, que desdeñaba sin reparos para él.

Sorpresivamente esa no era la primera vez que ocurría ese tipo de escenas, y probablemente él creyera vanamente que no caía en la cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ambos. Lo que lo hacía algo ingenuo.

Por nada Sarutobi era ya un hombre vivido y con experiencia. Anticipándose a las cosas. Encontrando en su camino que la actitud de su alumno declinaba a una sola cuestión, y todo, absolutamente todo en Shikamaru indicaba que en efecto, su comportamiento se debía a dicha teoría, que para él era una tentativa develar.

Sabia perfectamente que Nara no soportaba a las mujeres, y que las tachaba de problemáticas y fatídicas. Cosa común para un chico de su edad, pero jamás imagino que fuera porque en verdad no se interesase en ellas.

Era un niño ante sus ojos, y creyó sano que no fuera atraído aún por el sexo femenino, aunque no por ello, su total desinterés por varias cuestiones en la vida dejaba de sorprenderle, y más que eso, el hecho de que Shikamaru comenzara a actuar al igual que una colegiala enamorada ante sus pupilas, lo cual quedaba adjudicado a su repentino tic por evadirle la mirada y actuar torpemente. Situación que corroboró por última vez en el juego de _shoji _de esa tarde.

— Shikamaru…— Murmuro a escasos centímetros de su aprendiz.

Quien, escuchando su grave voz pronunciar suavemente su nombre, levanto la mirada para encontrarse inevitablemente, con un par de orbes oscuros, serenos, y protectores. Tales que no pudo apartar de sí. Quedando totalmente estático. Sometido a ellas, cual embrujo surtiendo efecto.

— Dime, ¿Te gustan…? Hum... ¿Cómo decirlo?... bueno.

Parecía más fácil imaginarlo que pronunciarlo. Nunca pensó que le fuera puramente dificultoso charlar de aquello con su alumno, sobre todo cuando Shikamaru no era igual a cualquier otro chico de su edad. Ciertamente era maduro, y sabía que no había razón de cohibirse en su compañía.

Ellos dos eran más que maestro y discípulo.

— Hm... ¿Pasa algo malo Asuma? — Soltó un poco intrigado, al escuchar que balbuceaba de la misma forma que lo hacía un infante ante una cuestión fuera de serie. Hallándose nervioso de que hubiese notado algo más en él.

— ¿Eres… gay?

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la atmosfera en cuanto esta interrogativa fue vociferada, sin que ninguno pudiera decir nada más al respecto. Estaba claro que su pregunta había sido por demás indiscreta, y que por más confianzas que se tuvieran, aquello había incomodado de sobremanera a Shikamaru. Resintiendo un vuelco al corazón que le lleno de rubor el rostro. Yaciendo invadido por un extremo nerviosismo bastante insospechado.

— Ah, bueno quiero decir qu…

— Me marcho — Interrumpió, terminando por salir huyendo de la vivienda. De tal manera que le fue imposible a Asuma darle el libre alcance.

Quizás nunca nadie en toda su vida le había incomodado como lo hizo él, aquel día.

º

En cuanto Shikamaru llego a casa no se molesto en saludar ni a su padre ni a su madre, de hecho, ni siquiera se acordó de ellos, simplemente se adentro en su habitáculo y se olvido de todo,

Únicamente se hallaba Asuma ocupando su mente en ése momentos. Llenando cada recóndito de su mente con sus palabras resonando fuertemente, con su inusual pregunta

"_¿Eres gay?"_

De pronto, comenzó a preguntarse cuál fue el indicio que se escapo en sus movimientos, y le permitió exponerse, a tal punto que fue inevitable que no previera lo que aguardaban sus sentimientos.

Daba una y otra vuelta. Pareciera un loco, recapitulando los instantes de su vida, en la averiguación de lo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Bien, sabía que se porto un poco torpe en la partida de hoy. Pero ¿Qué de raro tenía eso? No era que con eso su lento profesor fuera a indagar en sus preferencias sexuales… ¿O si? Solamente porque había perdido una partida de _shogi_.

— _Algo más… fue algo más_

Se preguntaba así mismo, sin cesar de merodear en las escenas pasadas de su vida, pero no había nada, siempre fue como solía ser ¿O era qué se portaba cómo gay?

— ¡Maldita, maldita sea! — Se decía una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se dejo caer sobre la cama, cediendo sus fuerzas.

No sabía explicarse lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se sentía al borde del abismo, y tal pareciera que el fin del mundo hubiese llegado a avistarse a su vida, porque ¿De qué manera vería a la cara a Asuma el día de mañana? Si habiendo escapado le dio a entender que en efecto, estaba atraído por los de su mismo sexo, y peor aún, precisamente de su profesor.

Ahora, ¿Qué haría para revertir su error?

Siendo ya demasiado tarde.

— Tal vez si…— Pensó de inmediato, y levantándose de la cama salió corriendo, nuevamente.

— ¡Shikamaru, hijo! ¡¿Adónde vas que ya es muy tarde?

— ¡A casa de Asuma, me he olvidado algo! — Respondió a los gritos de su madre, quien salió tras de él con mandil y cucharón en mano.

— ¡Bien, pero no demores, que ya esta lista la cena!

No sabía a ciencia cierta que hacer. Únicamente le parecía buena idea arreglar el malentendido. Antes de que ya no hubiera manera de resarcir el daño.

En realidad, era tarde para ir a hablar de su sexualidad con su mentor. La luna se hallaba posada sobre el firmamento, y no había más que los comerciantes cerrando sus puestos en las cercanías.

Era algo extraño, pero ese impulso que le movía a ir hasta él no era más que el fruto que proliferaban sus sentimientos. Nublándole la mente para ser guiado por sus emociones, y ya no más por su cabeza. En la búsqueda de su voz, la que fuera la única que apaciguaría los latidos de su corazón, y le devolviera la calma a ese cuerpo puberto que había comenzado a amar.

El _chünin_ no paro sus pasos hasta que se hallo frente a la casa de su _sensei_, que ya con las luces encendidas daba la bienvenida a la noche. No emitiendo sonido alguno, más que el murmullo de los grillos.

Le miro superficialmente, en cuestión de segundos, viéndose menos alentado al estar a cinco pasos de la puerta principal.

Sabía que estando tan cerca de él volvería a entorpecer su voz y sus razonamientos, y eso le causaba cierto escozor por todo el cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así, y las emociones que Asuma desprendía en todo su cuerpo le fastidiaban, pero inexplicablemente también le gustaban.

Sabía perfectamente que si se lo pensaba un solo segundo más terminaría por huir, y dejar todo botado. Lo peor era que no tendría la menor idea de que hacer al día siguiente, cuando se vieran las caras. De manera que forzando sus pies a caminar, les condujo con grandes esfuerzos hasta quedar de cara a la puerta. A un solo centímetro de distancia.

Suspiro largo, antes de tomar valor para llamar de un timbrazo al dueño de la residencia, y una vez que el chirriento sonido se hubo vociferado a más no poder, sintió como los latidos de su joven corazón se aceleraban a escalas insospechadas, a punto de que el corazón le escapase por la boca, si demoraba un minuto más en atenderlo.

Y ante su sorpresa no hubo respuesta por parte del susodicho. Nadie le recibió, ni siquiera cuando aguardo un largo rato allí afuera.

— Quizás ya se ha dormido — Dijo para sí, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sin dejar de delinear la puerta con las pupilas. Pues si existía algún habito en el _chünin__,_ esa era la de seguir los ejes de toda figura viviente, para sacarse de su aburrimiento, mientras esperaba algo. Cualquier cosa que fuera.

Entre tanto que, llevaba a cabo esta tediosa labor, pudo percatarse de que la puerta estaba abierta y solo le habían emparejado al marco.

— ¿Hm…?

Quedo un instante observando aquello, y sin pensarlo se adentro en la residencia al cabo de unos minutos. Después de todo, él no era ningún extraño, y la única razón por la que se hallaba ahí era porque deseaba verse con su preceptor y nada más.

No se tenía planeado malas intensiones ni nada parecido, así que no le vio el menor inconveniente a su decisión. Sobre todo porque no solo lo hacía por ansiosos deseos de verlo, sino que, se encontraba preocupado. Nada le garantizaba algo en concreto, pero quizás fuera oportuno que llegase a su residencia con la entrada en ese estado. No le parecía para nada sano ver que Asuma dejaba en tan descuidado estado las puertas de su casa.

Se inmiscuyo sigilosamente por el jardín principal, asegurándose de que nadie le notará y una vez que estuvo en la puerta entrante, contemplo que está también se hallaba abierta.

— _¿Qué diablos?_

Se pensó cada vez más preocupado por el estado de su profesor, y sin pensárselo más, fue directamente hasta la segunda planta. En busca de su habitación.

Pensaba que si realmente estaba bien le encontraría dormido y eso es lo que esperaba ver. Más su sorpresa fue grande en cuanto escucho algunos sonidos indiscretos colarse desde dentro.

— ¿Hum...? — No escuchaba claramente cuales eran las causas que los provocaban, pero una duda aún mayor se acrecentó en él al divisar la femineidad de alguna de ellas, y sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o en las consecuencias de sus actos, deslizo ligeramente la puerta corrediza, para espetar con claridad lo que se estaba originando.

Sus orbes marrón se abrieron de par en par, al divisar una escena que de cierto modo le incómodo, y que también le destrozo el corazón.

Allí, delante suyo, justamente en la cama de tela inmaculada, se encontraba Asuma teniendo sexo con Kurenai. A la cual besaba fogosamente.

Le embestía con desenfreno, posado entre sus piernas. Lleno de un sudor cristalino que resbalaba por la amplitud de su frente. Jadeando de placer, mientras ella, imparable, gemía envuelta por la lujuria. Con la delicia que sentía al entregarse absolutamente a su amante.

Shikamaru quedo estupefacto, sin saber que hacer.

Por primera vez en su corta vida no tenía idea de que hacer. No sabía de que manera actuar o reaccionar. Entendía que tenía que irse. No estaba nada bien que fisgoneara en su intimidad, pero… sus piernas no reaccionaban. Ya nada en él atendía sus órdenes, como si todo su cuerpo fuera ajeno. Obligándose así mismo y de la manera más cruel a acontecer lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

Claro que sabía que Asuma y Kurenai eran íntimos.

Tema que no evitaba que la tristeza le envolviese al verles fundirse el uno con el otro, con suma pasión.

No quería verse afectado por ello, pero ya lo estaba, y ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que en realidad si estaba perdidamente enamorado de su profesor.

Cuánto no hubiese dado para no tener que verse en esa desfavorable situación. Se maldecía así mismo por haber ido a verle tan tarde, y por dejar que sus emociones le dominasen.

Por ser un capullo que estaba lejos de ser alguien importante para él.

— ¡Ah! — Dejo escapar, cuando sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sin que las presintiera a tiempo.

Realmente le dolía porqué en verdad estaba enamorado, tanto que lloraba al saber que Asuma estaba con otra persona, pero eso había sido algo descuidado, y sin importar que fuera lo que éste estuviera haciendo, logro captar el sonido que se perfilaba cerca de la puerta. Tentado a mirar ladeo lo suficiente la cabeza para ver que era lo que había escuchado.

Y sus ojos se abrieron grandes, al darse cuenta de que quién estaba allí era Shikamaru…el cual estaba llorando.

— ¿Q- Que pasa? — Pregunto Kurenai, al percatarse de que su amante paraba las estocadas repentinamente y no dejaba de mirar hacía la puerta, de modo que echó un ojo y encontró lo mismo que él.

Las piernas y todo el cuerpo de Nara cobraron fuerza al verse hallado; y cual ladrón que ha sido descubierto en la redada, salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sin pensar, sin dar marcha atrás.

Hubiese deseado que ese sentimiento desapareciera para no tener que sufrir por algo que de ante mano sabía que no estaba bien. Asuma era su maestro, el hombre que le protegió en invariables oportunidades, y que le entreno con gran empeño y dedicación, hasta verle convertirse en _chünin_. El primero de su generación.

¿Podría destruir todo esos hermosos recuerdos y sentimientos, que expresaba con devoción para él?

Sí, no le quedaba la menor duda de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la razón y todo lo que le hacía un ninja integro, alguien de respeto y a tomar en cuenta, pero no lo podía evitar, tenía que sacarse ese sentimiento del corazón, o de lo contrario todo su mundo se derrumbaría, y le orillaría hacia un pozo sin salida. Del que quizás no retornaría jamás.

—…Asuma…

Su rostro pronto quedo bañado en lágrimas, y su vista se vio nublada por la salada sustancia que emanaba con sumo dolor, pero no se detuvo ante esto.

Estaba a punto de salir de la residencia en su totalidad, para no volver a buscarle, para no tener que afrontarle.

Y repentinamente, cuando estuvo a punto de poner un pie fuera, su cuerpo fue sumergido en el interior, por alguien que estaba deteniéndole con toda la fuerza de su agarre, y al girar la mirada, ante el brusco movimiento, se sorprendió de sobre manera, al ver que quién estaba apresándole era él.

— ¡Suéltame! — Gritaba. Intentaba vanamente deshacerse de él. — ¡Déjame Asuma!

— ¡Espera! ¡Tranquilízate, Shikamaru! — Inquiría. Asombrado por la actitud que tomaba el menor. No consiguiendo que parara y dejara de forcejear.

Quizás nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan indefenso. Sin la menor idea de que hacer, y tenía tantas ganas de sacar a flote las mil y un emociones que anudaban su garganta. Que perdía lentamente las fuerza.

Se sentía patético, al mostrarle esa debilidad que le estaba destruyendo, pero no había modo de calmarla, tan sólo quería que le dejara en paz, para no tener que sufrir más, después de todo, se había percatado de que Asuma estaba realmente enamorado de Kurenai.

º

_¿Por qué lloraba?_

Se preguntaba Asuma.

Cuantas veces no fueron las que esa misma noche evito preguntárselo. Porque sabía perfectamente cual era la razón, y que no había otro culpable más que él.

Ahora lo que habían sido leves sospechas, durante la tarde, se estaban aclarando presurosamente, y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Quizás no era el mejor método de todos, el que se atreviera a usar para cesar su pesar, pero no logro hacerse de una solución más efectiva que esa y… lentamente se inclino, a modo de quedar a la altura de Shikamaru. El cual, helado, no pudo ni siquiera parpadear, al verle venir hasta él de tal forma.

Permitiendo que le besase en los labios, y estremeciera cada recóndito de su piel.

Aquel simple roce había sido una experiencia única e indescriptible para Shikamaru. No sabían a nada exactamente los labios de su mentor. Solamente podía sentirse embelesado por su atípico aroma a tabaco, que había comenzado a disfrutar de algún modo… percibiendo el calor que despedía su cuerpo. Haciéndole sentir tan pequeño e insignificante, como si su mundo entero fuera él.

Permaneció a su lado, más que nada por ese indirecto amor paternal que le profesaba, por sobre probar de sus labios.

Asuma siempre había sido muy gentil con él, era inevitable no amarle y más aun, cuando ya le tenía entre sus brazos, posando sus manos sobre su pequeña cintura.

De tal forma que ni cuenta se había dado de ese movimiento, porque para cuando lo hubo echo, ya tenía capturado sus labios entre los suyos.

Alentado a robar por todos los medios posibles el primer beso de su alumno.

Más le hubiese valido no dejarse llevar por la situación, ya que no tenía idea de que clase de males desencadenaría con ello.

Estaba claro ante sus pupilas que las lágrimas pararon en el menor con solo sentir sus labios sobre los suyo, pero lo que no pudo ver fue la falsa ilusión que acrecentó dentro de su mente, y de su corazón.

Shikamaru aparto a su profesor en el justo momento en el que necesitaba recobrar un poco de aliento y Asuma accedió tranquilamente, al percatarse de que ya no huiría más de él. De modo que no le sujeto más del brazo. Le había dejado para que hiciese lo que mejor le pareciera, sabía que no podía forzarlo, y que ahora mismo ambos tendrían que hablar seriamente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y que les estaba comenzando a alejar.

El ninja de las sombras irguió la cabeza, luego de permanecer cabizbajo por largo tiempo, y le miro.

Espeto al hombre al que amaba y ahora mismo estaba frente a él, sin decir nada.

Pudo notar que estaba completamente desalineado, al salir apresuradamente para alcanzarle. Su melena yacía revuelta. Tras pasar largo tiempo dentro de la cama con la _kunoichi_, y a su vez observo aquellos orbes oscuros que le miraban indistintamente a otras veces. Aquellas pupilas reflejaban una calidez que iba más halla de la que le brindaba un padre a su hijo, y que la de un maestro a su alumno. Asuma le miraba con ojos de afecto amoroso.

Le había besado, hace poco o nada sus labios se habían unido en un ritual que jamás había soñado, ni mucho menos imaginado, pero que por alguna razón le dejaron completamente anonadado. Sin saber que decir o hacer. Todo le pareció un sueño, y llego a pensar ciegamente que lo era. Pensaba que al volver a casa se había quedado inmerso en un profundo sueño que le hizo divagar, por las preocupaciones que conllevaba el haber sido objeto de análisis para aquel sujeto, con su dichosa pregunta, que había parado de dar vueltas en su cabeza cuando ahora la respuesta era más que obvia.

En cambio, aquello no era lo que sus pensamientos le indujeron a contemplar. Realmente estaba allí con Asuma luego de ese beso. Bajo la calma lluvia que comenzaba a mojar sus ropajes y le había dado la última prueba que necesitaba para no pensar que estaba alucinando.

— ¡Asuma! — Gritaba Kurenai desde la lejanía, para luego ir corriendo hasta dónde ellos, con un paraguas en mano. Al verle, lo primero que pensó Nara era en la escena que había acontecido, y un leve rubor pobló sus mejidas, de solo imaginar que se había inmiscuido en tan penoso momento para ellos. Prefiriendo ladearse lo suficiente para no tener que verle de frente. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentran bien? — Pregunto con dejos de preocupación en la entonación de su voz.

— No ha sido nada, todo está bien — Y la mujer de melena morena le observo con curiosidad, al prever que estaba avergonzado. Se sonrió por la ternura e inocencia del joven ninja y luego dio unos pasos hacia él para ofrecerle su paraguas

— Toma — Musito con suave voz, pero Shikamaru se negó a contestar, y Asuma tomo el paraguas por él. Protegiéndolo de la lluvia. Por suerte, la _kunoichi_ llevaba uno para ella. Al cual abrió al momento de quedar expuesta al tenue diluvio. — Es tarde y creo que es hora de irme.

— Pero…

— Además, creo que ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar, si hace falta debes ir a dejarle a su casa cuando terminen de platicar. Recuerda que es tarde y que Shikamaru debe regresar a su hogar — Tan pronto hubo terminado de proliferar estas palabras se marcho, dejándoles en compañía mutua.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — Dijo como sin nada hubiese pasado.

— No — Respondió secamente — Me tengo que ir a casa.

— Déjame acompañarte.

— No.

No sabía que es lo que debía de hacer, por más que le quisiese detener Shikamaru no se encontraba completamente estable para contestar a sus preguntas, y no deseaba forzarlo a confesar sus sentimientos.

— Bien, te acompañare aunque no quieras — Sentencio. Tomando rumbo fuera de la residencia.

Cuando estaba a un paso de cruzar el marco de la puerta de salida, sintió que la mano del ninja de las sombras le sujetaba de la camisa para detenerlo.

Tan sólo cerró los ojos. Soltando un pequeño suspiro, para luego rebuscar en sus bolsillos alguna cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Afortunadamente les encontró y presuroso, se llevo uno a la boca, para enseguida, encenderle y fumarlo apasionadamente. Como solía hacerlo tantas veces. Curiosamente, aquella vez fue muy distinta a las posteriores.

Mientras que, fumaba en otras ocasiones para calmar las presiones y preocupaciones, esta vez lo estaba haciendo de forma tranquila. Sin prisas. Buscando en su mente una respuesta de qué era lo mejor que debía de hacer.

Durante esa noche, transcurrieron diversas situaciones que destruyeron los lazos por los que algunas vez ambos se hallaron unidos.

No supieron el cómo ni el porqué, ni que tan lejos habían llegado. Lo que si sabían mejor que nadie era que, después de la tormenta, la lluvia terminaría de llevarse consigo los sentimientos que alguna vez les habían unido

Shikamaru había confesado sin querer sus sentimientos. Con temor a aceptar la realidad, más que por miedo de ser rechazado. Él no era del tipo de hombres que tendía la toalla una vez que nada podía hacer, y Asuma acepto sus sentimientos.

No dijo nada, sencillamente le volvió a besar en la oscuridad de la habitación, en reconocimiento de ellos, y como una prueba de aprecio a sus castos sentimientos.

Nara se dejo envolver por la atracción que esa calidez humana le regocijaba. Incomparable a cualquier otra en el mundo.

No hubo acuerdos de por medio, más que la pasajera sensación de una armoniosa unión carnal.

En donde el razonamiento, y los prejuicios se orillaron para abrir paso a los deseos que ambos estaban desbordando.

º

Las lágrimas del presente se dejaron derramar, cuando el moreno asimilaba la estupidez de sus pensamientos. En la vil forma con la que se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos. No encontrando forma de detenerlos, hasta que termino por odiarse de cierto modo, y ha disgustarle la presencia de su sensei.

Al despertar por la mañana, recostado en la misma cama, regresaba de golpe a la realidad. Dentro de la cual, sus acercamientos con Asuma eran puramente falsos.

Mostrándole siempre el mismo respeto frente a la mirada de los demás, pero nunca el mismo amor que por las noches.

Su unión había sido casi accidental, y prontamente se torno monótona. Al punto de que llego a odiarse así mismo, por dar pie a esa unión que lentamente les estaba alejando.

Sufría, porque que cada vez que unían sus cuerpos, sus sentimientos se distanciaban. Cuanto más unían sus labios, más se acortaban sus palabras.

Era ciertamente doloroso y cruel, pero ya no existía manera de dar vuelta atrás. Asuma tenía a Kurenai y él era simplemente su alumno. Algunas veces compañero de equipo, pero a fin de cuentas su alumno. Aunque por ahora, fuera su deshonroso amante.

Muchas veces se llego a preguntar en que parte habían quedado el Asuma y el Shikamaru que llegaron a ser.

No solo estaba condenado ha no hablarlo con nadie, sino que, también estaba penado a verle contemplar la vivienda en la que vivía Kurenai, tras la marcha a alguna misión.

Cuán doloroso no fue para él verle mostrar tanto aprecio por la _kunoichi_. Sabiendo que entre ellos el único impedimento que existía era el de su inexplicable vergüenza, a confesarles a los demás que eran amantes.

Algunas de esas veces en las que su profesor le miro regando las flores que adornaban ingeniosamente su ventana, también Shikamaru le dedico una pequeña mirada. Pensando en lo afortunada que era de tenerle y de no tener que vivir en la mentira, o en el peor de los casos, bajo sus propios tormentos

Llegar a ser amada en su totalidad por el antiguo guardián del señor feudal era algo que él le envidiaba, y tenía que aceptar que, cada vez más, los besos y las caricias que de él recibía le provocaban un aborrecimiento atroz por sí mismo.

Nada se comparaba con el sufrimiento que llego a pasar alguna de sus tantas noches con él, cuando descubrió de la forma más dolorosa que su persona no figuraba en el mundo de Asuma.

— Dime, ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablar? — Charlaba el de cabellera ebenácea, con su amada. Encendiendo un cigarrillo, arribado a la ventana.

— Veras — Los pasos de Nara, quién sin la menor idea de que esa noche ella estaría con él, se encaminaban con prisa, hasta la residencia de su amante.

Sus destinos tristemente se habían entrecruzado, y ése era el clímax de sus relaciones futuras. Kurenai debía de hacer una confesión, y Shikamaru había decidido dar fin a lo que comenzó irremediablemente, sin conseguir frenarlo, hasta aquellos tortuosos días.

— He ido al médico hace algunas semanas atrás — En la cama, se cobijaba con las sedosas mantas, a causa de la helada brisa que erizaba toda su piel. Observando meticulosamente el semblante de su acompañante, — Y pues…— Titubeo, porque ella sabía perfectamente que ésa relación era meramente carnal.

Desde un principio la razón por la que no aceptasen su relación frente a los demás, se debía a que Asuma no deseaba formalizar nada con ella, y ella, inevitablemente había aceptado ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque en ese preciso momento le amaba de forma ciega, al igual que Nara lo hizo en su momento, y estar con él de cualquier forma no le importaba. Con tal de sentirle cerca, para poder ser su amada.

Comprendía que si iba a decirle su actual condición le estaría orillando a un posible fin o continuidad, que no tenía idea de a donde iría a parar.

Ya a escasos centímetros de entrar a la casa estaba el _chünin_, sin tener ningún problema en ir e irrumpir de esa forma cuando anteriormente, Asuma le confeso que las puertas de su vivienda estarían siempre abiertas para él. Autorizándole a adentrarse en su morada sin pudor, en cualquier momento.

— Yo…— Subía lentamente las escalones, para confrontar al dueño de su desdicha. — Asuma — Y se había postrado ya delante de la puerta, tomando la perilla; — Estoy embarazada.

Un silencio estremecedor se hizo presente en cuanto ambos sujetos escucharon la revelación de la _kunoichi_.

No había duda de que ese día, su joven corazón se destrozo por completo.

— _Este no es mí mundo_ — Se dijo así mismo, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho

Se había dado cuenta de que no era más que un intruso que estaba corroyendo lo que Kurenai intentaba construir con el moreno.

Ahora sabía que realmente debía de terminar con eso, y qué mejor forma que no volver a caer en sus redes. Yendo siempre a buscarle por las noches. Necesitado de su amor, sin saber si realmente él deseaba estar en su compañía. Sin preguntarse nunca si la única razón por la que se acostaba con él era porque no dejaba de buscarle, y quizás no deseaba herirle.

No sabía porqué Asuma dormía con él, pero ya no le importaba, ya que esa noche, se dedico a llorar sobre su infortunio.

Completamente derrocado.

Los días transcurrieron, y no le volvió a buscar. Para su mala suerte Asuma no se había molestado en buscarle por su parte.

Pero no era que no quisiera verle, y solo le utilizase, como el menor llego a creer por largo tiempo, sino que, estaba en una encrucijada, de la cual no sabía qué es lo que debía de hacer.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Comprendía que cualquiera que fuese su elección terminaría por lastimar a alguno de sus dos seres más queridos. De manera que, no pudo molestar en buscar a ninguno, hasta que aclarase sus sentimientos. Dándose cuenta de lo rápido que el tiempo transcurría, y de que ya no era más un joven, sino un hombre maduro, que tenía que elegir su futuro, antes de que sus opciones se terminasen, y se quedara solo por su indecisión.

Por supuesto que no solo era su temor a perderlo todo. Tampoco podía permitirse herirles más.

Hubiese deseado no tener que verse en esta encrucijada, para solo vivir tranquilamente, y no perder a nadie.

Tristemente, entre tanto que, su mente divagaba en un abanico de posibilidades, los corazones de los dos seres que le amaban y aguardaban por su regreso, se iban marchitando paulatinamente, al comenzar a intuir que no volverían a escuchar su suave voz llamarles, ni a compartir el mismo techo que él.

Estaban aceptando la idea de que Asuma no regresaría jamás.

Pero cuando menos se lo habían esperado fue cuando aquel hombre retomo el camino que una vez perdió de vista, y esa misma tarde, cuando la_ kunoichi_ se había decidido por regresar a casa. Tras una de sus tantas visitas médicas, con la finalidad de acontecer el progreso de su futuro hijo, y ser más querido, fue cuando halló al ninja guardián custodiando la puerta de su casa.

Un espasmo prominente congelo sus pasos, y acelero los latidos de su corazón, al tenerle tan cerca, después de no verle casi por un mes. Ladeo la mirada, nada dispuesta a proseguir con algo que para ella no tenía futuro. Asuma jamás se había molestado en ver el daño que le estaba provocando, y ella, ya no deseaba ser la amante de nadie.

Si iba a ser madre soltera y a quedarse sola por el resto de su vida lo afrontaría. Estaba cansada de desmentir y ocultarles a los demás lo que sucedía entre ellos.

No quería ser su juguete sexual ni su desahogo sentimental. En ese preciso instante hubiese deseado llorar, al pensar en ello.

— Tengo algo de que hablarte — Musito él. Buscando otro cigarrillo que continuara con la ronda que yacía regada en la planicie; — ¿Te apetecería ir a almorzar conmigo? — Y miro que la joven mujer no se molestaba en mirarle. Comprendía que se debía al desprecio que le dedicaba, al abandonarla cuando más le necesitaba. Entendía que eso y más se merecía.

Clavo su mirada en el suelo. Encendiendo su cigarrillo inútilmente. El encendedor no estaba dispuesto a congeniar con su adicción, y cuando menos se lo había esperado la _kunoichi _se aproximo hasta él y le arrebato el cigarro de la mano, para terminar por echarlo al suelo.

Su agresivo acto le hizo pensar brevemente que Kurenai estaba sumamente molesta, y que no tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero al buscar su mirada, vislumbró en los orbes sangre que estaba equivocado, y una leve sonrisa se había esbozado en sus labios.

— Debes dejarlo — Inquirió. — Si deseas que crezca fuerte y sano.

Lo sabía, conocía bien que era _eso_ que amaba de Kurenai y aquello sin duda, era esa absoluta amabilidad que portaba. Además de ser una mujer fuerte, que no se derrumbaba por los simples y efímeros hechos que podrían transcurrir a lo largo de la vida diaria.

Si había de compartir su vida con alguien en efecto, quisiera que fuese con ella.

º

Por la tarde, luego de rondar por las angostas calles de la aldea de Konohagakure. Perseguidos por la mirada de todos los aldeanos- complaciéndose de verles juntos y tan felices- charlaban sobre asuntos triviales, que a los ojos de los demás podrían ser aburridos, pero que a Asuma le interesaban gradualmente.

A él le gustaba poner gran dedicación en escuchar las inquietudes de la _kunoichi_ y los pasatiempos que le distinguían por mucho: su amor por la jardinería. Lo cual se representaba prioritariamente en el bello jardín que asimilaba su terraza.

Kurenai nunca había tenido espacio suficiente para hacer un jardín, debido a que ella vivía en un departamento y se limitaba a llenar de bellas flores su ventana, en la espera de que algún día llegase a tener algo más grande para su botánica; y cuánto no hubiese deseado su amado amante cumplir sus más gentiles deseos, comprendiendo por el momento que solo podría concederle un avance de ese sueño.

— ¿Amapola? — Preguntaba ella, al ver el frasquillo que éste le tendía sobre la mesa de la concurrida fonda.

Asuma le había obsequiado las semillas de una flor que Kurenai deseaba plantar en su jardín, y que le había revelado la misma noche en la que le había comunicado que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Para después verle marcharse, tras dejarle esas semillas en sus manos.

Durante la charla, todo había vuelto a ser como de costumbre. A lo que conocieron antes de que el moreno se alejara de su vida.

Congeniaron en cuanto a gustos e ideas. Conversaron sobre la afición de la _kunoichi_, y de ser posible, finalizarían la velada consumiendo algo que ella prepararía para la ocasión. Haciendo de cuenta que no hubiese sucedido nada. De la forma que él quería, para enseguida, marchase y dejarle sola nuevamente.

Entonces, ella comprendió, sin temor a equivocarse, que habían regresado a ser amantes.

Sin embargo, eso no es lo que ella quería, no deseaba forzarlo a ser su esposo, pero sí a aceptar que ya no podían continuar fingiendo que no eran nada, y en cuanto Asuma hubo llegado a su casa se encontró con un mensaje muy peculiar en la contestadora.

— _"Asuma… sé que esto es repentino__,__ y que debí de hacerlo mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas se complicaran… pero es lo mejor."_ — Se escucho una larga pauta que mantuvo sentado en su sofá al ninja guardián. Atento a las palabras que ya estaba por imaginarse; — _"Tienes que decidir. Si quieres estar conmigo durante y después del embarazo__,__ por mí no hay ningún problema con eso, pero si has regresado porque pensaste que podemos reiniciar lo que abandonaste__,__ sin decir nada__,__ te equivocas. No podemos volver a lo mismo y yo solo quiero que lo tengas en claro."_

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en la mente y el alma del _jöunin_. En efecto, intencionalmente había planeado hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Lamentablemente su plan no surtió efecto. No cuando ya había pasado tanto entre ellos.

¿Cómo reparar el daño, cuándo aun no ha sanado?

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la decisión debía de ser tomada de una buena vez por todas. No habría modo de seguir con lo que había creado, sobre todo, porque durante esa pausa logro percibir los sollozos de la _kunoichi_, quién en verdad estaba sufriendo por él.

Caviló, y tomando el teléfono en sus manos comenzó a marcar un número que decidió borrar de inmediato, a mitad de haberle marcado, y dudoso se decidió por llamar a alguien más.

— "_¿Diga?"_ — Escucho la voz de Shikamaru contestar, con ese singular timbre de voz que solo alguien como él poseía, y que extrañaba tener solo para él.

— Shikamaru, voy a tomar una decisión — Musito sin temor a que le colgara; — Quiero que sepas que si aun hoy en día sientes algo por mí, voy a reconsiderar tus sentimientos — Una rabia incontenible se sembró en el pecho del menor.

Después de tanto tiempo que le hubo abandonado lloro todas las noches por él. Intentando sacárselo del corazón, y ahora, cuando comenzaba a forzarse a asimilarlo, ¿Le llamaba solo para informarle que existía una probabilidad entre muchas otras de que formalizara su relación con él?

Ya no sabía si odiarlo u odiarse así mismo, por no colgarle el teléfono. Escuchándole desgraciadamente hasta el final.

— Si aun sientes algo por mí te rogaría que me esperaras hasta que tome la decisión… — Colgó.

Colgó cuando estuvo seguro de que Shikamaru le esperaría hasta el final, y mientras tanto, le hizo llorar una vez más de desdicha, al saber que quizás le elegiría tanto como no lo haría.

Estaba gravemente herido, y aun así le esperaría.

º

No tenía idea de si su elección era favorable, y tuvo que quedarse con la duda de escuchar su respuesta.

Tan pronto la llamada citada llego a sus oídos, Tsunade les encomendó una misión, de la cual, una vida se perdería en el camino.

Durante el proceso, la vida de Asuma fue tomada, sin que nadie consiguiera hacer nada al respecto.

Cuánto no llego Nara a odiarse por no haberle protegido. Por dejar que esos ninjas miserables le sentenciaran y se mofaran de su dolor.

Fue entonces que se pregunto diversas teorías, de entre las cuales, destacaba la interrogativa de si ese era su pago por no hacerse a un lado, para permitirle a Kurenai ser feliz.

Cuando lo pensaba, se imaginaba que Asuma sentía algo profundo por él. De no ser así, no tendría sentido alguno que le llamase para pedirle que le diera una segunda oportunidad, de regresar con él.

Y aun cuando aquel transitorio lexema le brindaba felicidad, no podía evitar imaginar que hizo lo mismo con la _Kunoichi_.

A ella la amaba, con ella esperaba la llegada de un hijo. Un futuro heredero.

Con ella parecía que lo tenía todo, y minutos antes de partieran a emboscar a sus enemigos, la observaron de lejos. Regando sus flores. Evocando un ritual que Asuma siempre conservaba por si alguna vez no le llegase a ver nunca más, en el caso de que falleciera en combate. Al igual que en ese instante.

En ese momento Shikamaru se entristeció abruptamente. Se preguntaba ¿Porqué mejor no se hacía a un lado? Para dejarles ser felices juntos ¿Porqué razón se quedaba? Si ella lo necesitaba más.

Se sentía terrible. Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo caprichoso, y que no estaba pensando en lo más importante. Su primogénito.

Ya que si bien, cabía la posibilidad de que lo eligiera, lo más sano era que lo rechazara. Para que el pequeño niño que aun no nacía fuera feliz. De la forma que la _kunoichi_ se esforzaba para que lo fuera.

Sin embargo, jamás podría perdonarse aquello, sobre todo cuando al momento de morir Asuma no determino su veredicto, y simplemente se limito a pedirle que cuidaran de ese hijo suyo.

Fue así que comenzaba a recordarlo. Recordaba porqué Asuma estaba tan intranquilo ese día, justo cuando le busco en la terraza. Dejando de lado su último cigarrillo…

Era que estaba perdido en sí mismo y no halló el consuelo esperado en su pupilo.

Cerró sus ojos. Sólo, sentado. Contemplando el cielo.

Comprendía que sus palabras no le llegarían jamás.

Ya no podría levantarse, por lo menos no en ese momento del suelo. Aun cuando le hubiera vengado. Yacía severamente lastimado y no le quedaba más que el remordimiento de vivir sin saber su decisión.

Esa que clamaba por escuchar y que no le llegaba por más que se esforzara.

Asuma había muerto y eso nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar.

Aun así, le buscaba en el cielo, añorando verle sólo una vez más, para que apaciguara todo el dolor que su muerte le causo.

Reprimió un gemido de dolor. Bajando la mirada al suelo.

Tal vez simplemente tendría que aceptar vivir con ello.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
